Talk:Quantum Entanglement Device
Untitled Taken from the Official CoD Facebook Page This was Jimmy Zelinski's response after being asked about the QED (copy and pasted): "The answer to what the QED can do can be found in the research of Einstein, Kaluza, Plancke and Klein. That would suggest the possibilities are limitless. Get in the game, throw it out there, and see what it will do FOR YOU." This suggests that the QED might be a secondary grenade (like the Monkey Bomb, Gersch Device, and Matroyshkda Doll) and have a different effect every time it's thrown. QED Explaination Quantum Entanglement can cause some things other than time travel and occurs "occurs when electrons, molecules even as large as buckyballs, photons, etc., interact physically and then become separated (from wikipedia). Key word: SEPERATED. The QED acts like the Gersch Device but can instantly kill all the zombies on the map because there molecules are seperated. This is for being "blessed". Being cursed is that you get automaticly downed or that the zombies have more/unlimited health (more zombies cannot appear for space issues). I think it is the more /unlimited health idea personally. What do you guys think? -ActionFilmsFan I also have a theory. This device would link photons so when using it, if you got a headshot on one zombie you would get a headshot on all zombies (bless). Or if one hits you they all hit you (curse). Jprince1015 11:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Possible effects If you saw the Inside Xbox video for Moon, it showed the QED in action. From what I saw, I assume it "blessed" the player, as after it was thrown, there were a bunch of explosions, similar to the Matryoshka Doll. Special Grenade Please add that this is a special grenade. It clearly shows it in the picture. Wasthereonce 18:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) But whats that if you press up on the D-pad, theres something else. The Special grenade symbol is like the gersch device, so maybe this is equipment. 08:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) effect I noticed that someone in the video Hiptechboy added had the QED. What I also noticed was that after they threw it, there were multiple explosions, similar to the Matryoshka dolls. So, maybe the QED is multiple explosions? JerryWiffleWaffle 01:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Your correct there was but you to know a bit more when the player prime it these are the things i think and noticed Number one when it landed it acted like Matryoshka Dolls showing one off the bless did u also noticed tht he didn't point for the kills and Nikolai said " Hey guys this funny thing a good thing for Nikolai" curse/bless in the video it showed how another player got the points when someone else throwed it so maybe it involves that to how it curses or blesses Effect you know how its hud icon is the gersch? Maybe each time you get it, it functions as a different grenade: metroishkas, the gersch...HighbornBEN10 20:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No, that really was a Gersch Device icon. They're both in there along with who no's what. forget it...only about 3 days anyway...HighbornBEN10 18:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) How it Curses/Blesses The Q.E.D curses and blesses the player in the sense that, If the Q.E.D curses the player, the Q.E.D explodes the same as the Matryoshka dolls but gives a different player the points. But if the Q.E.D blesses the player, it will explode like a Scavenger Bolt, and gives the player double the points. Good idea and please sign your posts. [[User:Dr Brew|'Dr. Brew']]Talk 04:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I dont know how to. :'( ill tell u how but u need to be signed in on an account for u to do it and when u do all u have to do is type this ~ ~ ~ (remove the space between them) CounterShift 20:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Real Effects (Tested) Actual Effect: The Quantum Entanglement Device is actually a huge gamble. Most times, it will simply explode like an ordinary grenade. However, it can also drop weapons as powerups - and they can be upgraded. I got the Anarchy rocket launcher from it. Also, there was a strange money sign, and when picked up, it gave all players between 2000-4000 points. There was also the case of turrets, where either a ray gun or a SPAS-12 spawned and started shooting in a circle by itself before dissappearing. Well me and my clan member were playing yesterday we were on round 14 and he had a ray gun , gersch device, and galil i had a python ballistic knife and quantum entanglement device i got a fire sale and as i ran to the mystery box for dear life telling my friend let me hit it i explained all the guns i had that i only had 3 bullets with the python he still hit the box it ended up being a dragonov he left it there and the fire sale ran out i was left with no ammo i got downed my clan member got a max ammo then picked me up so i had no 2300 points no ammo no juggernaut on round 17 so i threw a QED it ended up being a m72 non-pack-a-punch so i survived til round 23 then my friend got mule kick hk-21 raygun and galil so i decided to get even i threw a QED and turned his precious HK-21 into a china lake he got downed i could have picked him up and didnt >:) i then killed myself with full m72 ammo and only one zombie crawler left from breaking our record of 25....Point of my story?? QED is a huge gamble. QED is a very good grenade to get to get revenge. And dont mess with me i get very a huge case of PMD 21:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC)EluSivE ReWiNdz i like ur story bro Question... Should the QED be classified as equipment, not necessarily a weapon, because that is pretty much all it is. Sporkmasta42 22:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Monkey bomb is the same, but it too is a wonder weapon. So no. 02:22, September 1, 2011 Then who's to say the Monkey Bomb's not equipment too? Sporkmasta42 00:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) treyarch. they said moon would feature 2 new equipment not 3 and what would be the point of classifying it as a equipment + dictionary.com defines a weapon as a instrument or device that is used for attack or defense well, then i stand corrected, anon. Sporkmasta42 01:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean by that all this proves that it shouldn't be an equipment and should be classified as a weapon Wow wow i mean how many effects can they put in one wonder weapon Bonus Points Page I think we should get a page for the bonus points power-up that is recieved from the QED instead of redirecting it to the QED page. Vengeance of One 04:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) More effects need to be added. (And some possibly removed.) It has been confirmed that you can get free perks by tossing the QED near a Perk-A-Cola machine. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTrTZ9ZeCGk (1:56) Also, something not many people have noticed is that the "gas" that comes from the QED explodes changes color depending on the drop (or may be random), someone please confirm this. It also wouldn't hurt to have each statement of the QED confirmed or disproven (with accompanying proof such as a video!).